$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 8 & 9 \\ 5 & 4 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}1 & 5 \\ 8 & 4 \\ 9 & 5\end{array}\right]$